Desde mi Cielo
by theONOFRE
Summary: Tras la muerte de tu ser amado tratas de seguir adelante por muy difícil que sea, hay quienes logran asimilarlo... y hay quienes no. SongFic. ZoRo. Mago de Oz. -Desde mi cielo.


**¡Hola nakamas FanFictioneros!**

**vengo trayéndoles un pequeño One Shot ¿Songfic? no estoy muy seguro si así se dice...**

**Mas que nada es para compensar mi retraso con mis Fics largos y es que ha sido por diferentes motivos... en fin, no les contaré más de eso.**

**Espero les guste pues es una canción que no me encanta, ¡ME FASCINA!, es Mago de Oz -Desde mi cielo, como dice el titulo del Shot.**

* * *

_"Ahora que está todo en silencio  
y que la calma me besa el corazón  
os quiero decir adiós"._

¿Qué no he tenido miedo? Lo viví cada día desde que te conocí. Desde siempre supe ocultar el miedo que sentía por todo, realmente logré dar la impresión de no conocerlo. Pero contigo siempre fue diferente, lograbas ver a través de mí, lograbas observar a detalle mis preocupaciones más profundas con tan solo una simple mirada… esa mirada que no podré ver más.

"_Por que ha llegado la hora  
de que andéis el camino ya sin mí,  
Hay tanto por lo que vivir"._

Sé que siempre he sido un idiota iluso, y ahora lo corroboro. Prometí protegerte con todo mi ser aún si tenía que entregar mi propia vida en el proceso, cosa que no hice. Nunca tuve la fuerza para defender a nadie y te vi morir, en mis brazos, frente a mis ojos.

"_no llores cielo y  
vuélvete a enamorar,  
me gustaría volver a verte sonreír"._

Incluso en tus últimos momentos te preocupaste más por mí que por ti, aquel que alguna vez haya dicho que eras egoísta simple y sencillamente tenia celos de alguien tan perfecta como tú. Me regalaste tu última sonrisa que tendré grabada por siempre y para siempre… la misma que me ofreciste aquella vez que nos conocimos… ¿Lo recuerdas?

"_Pero mi vida, yo nunca  
podre olvidarte, y solo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme"._

No logro entender cómo es que me regalaste todo tu amor aún cuando te amenace de muerte en más de una ocasión y te traté con tanta frialdad en frente de todos… soy un idiota. Aquella vez en Upper Yard cuando Enel te atacó sentí una tremenda rabia por lo que se atrevió a hacerte… y por primera vez sentí miedo… miedo de perderte.

"_Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo y  
ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,  
te cuidaré desde aquí"._

Aquella vez que nos abandonaste por culpa del CP9 creí que realmente te perdería, creí que tus verdaderas intenciones eran abandonarnos… abandonarme. Pero ese pequeño rayo de esperanza que llegó a mí cuando me entere que estabas siendo amenazada me dio las fuerzas para ir tras de ti nuevamente. En la torre de justicia trataba de pensar claramente pero me fue muy difícil al verte tan vulnerable por ser atacada por tu terrible pasado.

"_Sé que la culpa os acosa  
y os susurra al oído  
"pude hacer más"  
no hay nada que reprochar"._

Verte llorar caló en lo más profundo de mi ser, quería matarlos a todos por provocarte esas lagrimas, pero no era fuerte como para terminar con todos, me conforme con encontrar las llaves que te librarían… fue poco.

"_Ya no hay demonios  
en el fondo del cristal  
y solo bebo todos  
los besos que no te di"._

Me dijiste que por fin descansarías y ya nadie más te perseguiría, que toda tu vida tuviste que ocultarte y sufrir a causa de la injusticia de la "justicia". Te sentías aliviada de quitarte ese peso que cayó en tu espalda sin siquiera desearlo. Ya nadie te molestaría.

"_Pero mi vida, yo nunca  
podre olvidarte, y solo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme"._

Ahora yo lucharé por ver cumplido tu sueño ese por el cual te permitías vivir cada día y que no podrás ver personalmente, pero que te mostraré una vez lo encuentre, a ti y a tus enemigos, a aquellos que acabaron con lo que una vez amaste y te arrebataron… de la misma manera en que te arrebataron de mí.

"_Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo y  
ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…"_

¡Te amo!, esas dos palabras que tanto tiempo me costó decirte y que te llenaron de felicidad cuando prácticamente te las grite a la cara, me sentía un estúpido chiquillo, pero que te encantaron. Ahora me doy cuenta que siempre fuiste de gustos extraños, tal vez es por lo que me correspondiste con las mismas palabras y ese dulce beso que soñé noche tras noche.

"_Vivo cada vez que habláis de mi  
y muero otra vez si lloráis.  
He aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
y soy feliz"._

A pesar de que me pediste no llorar no logró hacerlo, nada me ayuda a aliviar el dolor tan fuerte que me mata a cada momento. Todas y cada una de las noches lloro como un niño pequeño. Mi corazón dejo de latir junto al tuyo, y a pesar de que todos tratan de apoyarme no logran aliviarme… lo único que necesito es a ti, pero no quiero molestarte ahora que estas en un lugar mejor.

"_No llores cielo  
y vuélvete a enamorar,  
nunca me olvides,  
me tengo que marchar"._

Ya no pienso con claridad, ¿mis ambiciones? Se esfumaron… ¿mis metas? Murieron… ¿Mi alma? Mi alma eras tú… ahora mi cuerpo es un recipiente vacío cuya alma murió dejándolo atrás. Ahora que cumplí tu sueño y estoy aquí, al lado de tu tumba, no tengo ningún motivo por el cual continuar… vi realizado el sueño de nuestros nakamas y no me sentiré culpable de dejarlos atrás. Sé que el cocinero pervertido cuidara de Luffy cuando me vaya, tal vez encuentren a alguien que mejor que yo… porque yo ya no sirvo más en este mundo.

"_Pero mi vida, yo nunca  
podre olvidarte, y solo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme"._

Wado me ha acompañado desde que comencé mi travesía y es con la cual acabaré ella, no logre cumplir todas mis promesas, pero ya no tengo más fuerzas para vivir. Lo sé, soy débil, pero mi fuerza eras tú y ya no soporto estar alejado más de ti… pronto estaré junto a ti… mi querida Katana… ayúdame a llegar junto a mi amada.

"_Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo y  
ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…"_

Todo se vuelve borroso… apenas y puedo percibir los gritos desesperados de Luffy… a Chopper intentando detener mi hemorragia, ¿te dije que era como un hijo para mí?… incluso creo ver a Sanji derramar unas lágrimas, un pervertido y excelente amigo… Nami, a pesar de todo siempre apoyo nuestro amor… Franky… es y seguirá siendo un pervertido pero fue la voz de la experiencia que me ayudo a dejar salir a flote mis sentimientos… Ussop, narigón, ahora serás un buen primer oficial, cuando menos mejor que yo… Brook, sabe perfectamente lo que es la soledad y tal vez por eso el único que entiende mi deseo, gracias mi huesudo amigo… gracias a todos.

"_Desde mi cielo  
Os arroparé en la noche  
y os acunaré en los sueños  
y espantaré todos  
los miedos"._

-Je, siempre los he querido a todos, pero mis deseos de vivir han desaparecido… solo les pido que me entierren junto a Robin… si esta en un lugar diferente en el más allá… cuando menos sabré que está a mi lado… déjenme ir… ya no siento miedo… adiós mis nakamas… gracias por todo…

"_Desde mi cielo  
os esperaré escribiendo  
no estoy solo pues me cuidan  
la libertad y la esperanza"._

Escucho tocar una melodía de violín, justo como la que te escribió Brook a ti. Sé que suena imposible, pero logro sentirte junto a mi lado… abrazados, como lo hacíamos en vida… logro percibir tu dulce aroma que me alivia… siento latir mi corazón nuevamente… la calidez llega a mí y te veo… te veo sentada en un campo de flores tan hermosa como siempre y… esa sonrisa que me quiebra… creí que nunca la vería de nuevo… ya nunca más… ya no estaremos separados nunca más.

.

.

.

-Zoro… Zoro despierta. ¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Robin, que…?

-Estabas llorando, parecía que tenías un mal sueño.

"_Un sueño… mis lagrimas se desbordan y te abrazo a mí como si de eso dependiera mi vida… "_

-¡Te amo, por favor, nunca me dejes, no podría soportarlo! ¡Prometo que cada día me volveré más y más fuerte solo con el fin de protegerte, solo… solo no me dejes!

"_Me sonríes y me miras a los ojos…con esos hermosos ojos"_

-Yo nunca te dejaré, siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase en esta o en la otra vida…

"_yo nunca os olvidare"._

* * *

**Y si... al final no tuve el valor para matarlos, pero también era para ensayar un poco con otros géneros, como el Drama por proyectos futuros que ya estoy planeando.**

**Así que si me dicen como me salió se los agradecería mucho para mejorar mucho más.**

**Una dedicatoria especial para los del Grupo de Facebook "Club de Fans de ZoroxRobin"**

**¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos!**

**:D**

\(°o°)/ \(°o°)/ \(°o°)/ \(°o°)/ \(°o°)/ \(°o°)/ \(°o°)/ \(°o°)/ \(°o°)/ \(°o°)/ \(°o°)/ \(°o°)/ \(°o°)/ \(°o°)/ \(°o°)/


End file.
